


You and Me

by ZarAlexander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/pseuds/ZarAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Shonen Ai implied, Tsukkiyama] It's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose (Lifehouse - You and Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimi/gifts).



> As usual, English is not my native language.
> 
> This is absolutely my first Haikyuu fanfiction - it's 3 AM, I can't sleep and I've watched the first 8-9 episodes of the anime, until this little scrap came out. Please, be clement in your feedback.

  


'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

(Lifehouse – You and me)  
  
  


  


There is a white line, painted on the floor.

It runs around the court, dividing its perimeter, neatly, precisely.

 

There is a white line, painted on the floor – a painted line dividing me from you like a sky high wall of made of skills and personality.

 

You know, Tsukki, if I close my eyes, your back is the first thing I can imagine.

 

The shape of your shoulders, the way your unruly hair grazes your nape whenever you jump to block some attack, the shiny curve of your headphones resting around your neck as we silently walk back home together.

 

Every tiny detail of your figure, every nook and cranny – I could trace them all, Tsukki, one by one, if only my hands could touch you, if only for a second.

 

I admire you, you know?

I watch you day after day, going about life with so much confidence, facing the world one joke at a time, fearing nothing and no one.

 

I envy you a little bit for this, you know? But just a tiny bit, I promise.

I try to keep up, but it's a lost cause, isn't it?

 

I'm always a second late on the punchline, both in life and on the court.

Always one step behind you, staring at your grace and strength from far away.

 

There's only a white line on the floor, Tsukki.

 

It's just paint on a wooden floor, that's true, but it feels like the abyss that I'll never overcome, the eternal proof that I'll always stare at your back, unable to become good enough to look at you in the eyes, to catch up for just one second, just a moment...

 

Because I love you, Tsukki.

But how can you love me back?

 

I'm just the shadow you see next to your own at dusk, just a blurry, deformed silhouette quietly following you around.

 

But it doesn't matter, does it?

I'm happy just staring at you, tracing every line of your body with the hands of my imagination.

 

And then, maybe, one day I'll be worthy enough, who knows?

 

I'll wait, Tsukki.

Until the day comes.

 

 

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

(Lifehouse – You and me)

 

**\- The End -**

 


End file.
